


it seems like you always come back to me

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A lot of parties bc they are wild teens, Also Thomas is taller, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Teresa/Minho - Freeform, Newt is younger than Thomas for 2 years, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), They love each other, Thomas Has Mental Health Issues, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: The events of that night still come to Newt in form of blurry memories, dim lights, that surround him and make his heart start beating with so much force, making the world stop. Always begins like a recount of everything that he lived with Thomas, everything until that night.





	it seems like you always come back to me

The events of that night still come to Newt in form of blurry memories, dim lights, that surround him and make his heart start beating with so much force, making the world stop. Always begins like a recount of everything that he lived with Thomas, everything until that night.

The first memory that always hits him is Thomas smiling at him, leaning on the roof railing of that huge building, joking about jumping, and then caressing one of the boy's cheeks with his hand. Time stopped for Newt at the time, it still does, but now it's more like a throbbing pain in his chest that doesn’t let him breathe.

The second memory is Thomas jumping into a pool and taking Newt's arm, dragging the blond with him. He's still able to feel the abruptly hit of cold water, all his body suddenly going numb, and how that felt like a thousand needles going through him. Both coming out to the surface searching desperately for air, and then Thomas' laughter. The laughter that chased him in dreams, making him smile in the intermediates, it still chases him, but now it is part of his nightmares, dreams that makes him wake up screaming with tears in his eyes.

The third memory is about Thomas' hands over his. The morning they were in Minho's flat, after a wild party in which they had all ended up dead. Newt had taken a bottle that was broken trying to clean up the mess, and had been injured. Thomas took Newt's hand, and cured it with the first aid kit that Minho surely still keeps in his bathroom. Thomas didn't released the other boy's hand at any time.

The fourth memory is the first kiss they shared. One night of partying in a club that Teresa had seen on the internet, Newt was drinking his second beer on the dance floor with Minho and his other friends. The place was full of people, bodies sweating crashing with each other. Newt spotted Thomas at the bar with a couple of his stupid football teammates, and decided to approach him. When he arrived, Thomas gave him a smile and turned away from his friends, each taking a different direction. The dark haired boy said something that Newt hadn't been able to hear because of the thunderous music that was flooding the place. He moved a little closer, to hear what the boy had tried to say. Thomas was quite drunk, but still conscious, because it was one of the many talents he had, Newt now hates each one of them, or that's of what he tries to convince himself. With the second beer still in his hand, Newt felt the breath of Thomas crashing against his neck, turned his face and was lost in the other boy's eyes, who were looking at him. Thomas came closer and closed the distance between them, they shared careless clumsy kisses under the neon lights of the club. Thomas took Newt's cheeks and tried to deepen the kiss, but someone beside them threw a beer by accident, breaking it and generating a small explosion with pieces of glass flying and filling the floor with the sticky liquid next to them, ripping them both out of the trance.

The following memories pass faster, and they begin to be more painful. They take Newt to a hurricane from which he is unable to run away. All are _Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas_. Without pause, placing him in the eye of the hurricane, suffocating him. Each one of them, leaving a mark on Newt's heart, marks that hurt, and it always ended in the same memory, it was always the same ending, the moment in which Newt's heart had finally gave up and had broken. Still, after a year, he hadn't been able to fully recover.

He would like to say that what happened was inevitable, that the consequences of having always chosen Thomas hadn't depended on him, but that was a lie, because his friends had warned him, all those signs that told him that he had to get away, even Thomas had tried to warn him, but the answer was simple enough: Newt didn't want to listen to anyone. Not even himself, because Thomas' hands on his cheeks made him feel alive, _real_. It was something he had forgotten a long time ago, something he doesn't remember now either.

On nights when he couldn't sleep, crying and shouting until he was speechless, even in the night where he sat on the roof of his house, where he had once been with Thomas, and thought about what it would feel to jump, even with all that pain, he knew he wouldn't change his choices. He would still choose to be with Thomas in any universe, under any circumstance. Newt looked at the sky and thought that he would change only one thing: that Thomas would have loved him more, that he would choose him again and again too.

Time, as always, didn't stop. It had been a year since the disaster, since _that night_ had knocked on Newt's door. Now he was on that same roof, and it was too late to worry about the time. The sky was a black sheet, on which was the moon, making Newt felt less alone somehow. There were few stars, which he had already counted it. He took the box that was on his right side, took a match from it and scratched it creating friction, igniting it instantly. He watched it slowly burn.

"I'm not saying he's a bad person," Minho commented, they were in his friend kitchen preparing everything for the party they would have that afternoon, in which they would celebrate that Teresa had obtained that great scholarship for which she had struggled a lot to go to an student exchange for a year in France, Minho had never been more proud. "He is my friend, and you know that." He gave Newt a smile, as he removed the glasses from the cupboard. "But, he's a troublemaker." He seemed to look for something. "He has many problems, and even if he doesn't want to, he will drag you into them." His voice became more serious, trying to observe Newt in the eyes, who was clearly avoiding his gaze. The blond played with the sleeves of his jacket, stretching them, nervous.

"Newt." He had no choice but to look back at him, and he found eyes full of concern. "I know how you are, and I'm serious."

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met in all my fucking life." Minho took ice from the freezer and emptied it into an ice-box. "I know you will try to help him, to fix him." Newt watched him more seriously. "But sometimes there are things, in this case, people that you can not fix, and it's not because they don't need your help, because we all need someone." He gave Newt a smile. "But they don't want to be helped, and you can't do anything about it." Minho took his hand. "Just," He gave the blond a friendly squeeze. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Newt swallowed hard. "I just," But someone had knocked on the door, and had taken them out of their conversation. Minho went to open and was received by a hug from his girlfriend, and Newt stayed at the kitchen watching the floor, observing the different patterns that could be found in it, with Minho's phrases tattooed on his mind, but with one making a stronger echo. _I don't want you to get hurt_.

The match burned his fingers and he threw it to the floor, causing it to go out. Newt took the letter that was next to him and reread it for the thousandth time. It had taken him a lot that his parents didn't receive it and found out that way, it had taken him a lot of work to hide its application from everyone. He had been accepted in the student exchange, and if he convinced himself he would go one year to study art in France, just like Teresa did exactly a little over a year ago. Newt lay down and watched the Moon, yearning to be happy about this great news, but he wasn't able to feel anything. He was so screwed.

Newt knocked weakly on Minho's flat door, watching the entrance of it and smiling as he observed the small dent in the wall that his friends had caused years ago on a drunken night. Minho appeared on the other side of the door, and stood there for a few seconds just looking at the boy, surprised by his presence. After leaving the shock, he received Newt with a wide smile and a hug that left the blond without air for a few minutes.

"Brother." Minho separated from him. "I'm happy you decided to come." He smiled sincerely and Newt could tell that his friend really meant it.

"It's a special moment, isn't it?" Minho nodded, and invited him in.

"The plane has not landed yet, I'll go to the airport in an hour." Newt nodded and started walking down the corridor of the flat. There were memories everywhere, the smell remained the same and nothing in it had changed much, it was only him who felt so out of place. "Everyone shouldn't delay in arriving, they will be so happy to see you." The blond smiled, feeling suddenly nervous about seeing everyone again.

After the night of chaos, Newt had distanced himself from his friends. Everyone had tried to understand, and in different ways they did, in the end, they all came to the same conclusion: Thomas had hurt Newt terribly. How he did it was unknown to them, they only knew that the blond hadn't been the same since then. But Thomas was their friend, and also Teresa's brother, so they had no choice but to say nothing about it and give Newt his space. The incident was a mystery to them, but they knew from Newt's sister that he hadn't left his room in a week, and it didn't take long to deduce the reason. In addition, they knew the brunet and were afraid to think what he was capable of.

They all arrived later at the flat, surprised by Newt's presence, jumping to hug him and constantly reminding him how much they had missed him. "It seems that two people come back today." Brenda commented while continuing to hug Newt. "Don't ever leave us again." After a while, in which everyone was in a pleasant conversation, Minho decided it was time to go to the airport, Newt accompanied him along with Alby and Brenda.

When Teresa left the airport, and found Minho with her gaze, she ran towards him leaving her luggage forgotten, with only the person she had missed so much on her mind. Everyone smiled at the meeting of the two lovebirds. Newt was very happy for his friends, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy. He tried to evade those thoughts, and went along with Alby to where Teresa had left her luggage to pick it up.

At Minho's flat, everyone was celebrating Teresa's return. The music was quite loud and Newt was talking to Alby about a movie that had recently been released and that both had seen. "I know you're dizzy about everyone telling you the same," Alby snapped suddenly, diverting the chat. "But I think you need to know, and believe it." He took it from the shoulders. "We've missed you." Newt smiled sincerely.

One of the reasons why Newt had agreed to go to the meeting was because he knew he wouldn't see his friends again in a while, if he decided to accept the scholarship he would have to leave very soon, and he wanted to have a good memory with them, a recent one, because lately he has been living from buried memories. Someone knocked on the door of the flat and Teresa went to open it, when the blue-eyed girl opened the door Newt's body tensed and he felt himself falling back into the water. His first instinct was to run, he wanted to get away from there, but his legs didn't respond. Memories flooded him again, each one hitting him like a huge wave.

"Newt, are you okay?" Alby placed his hand on one of the boy's shoulders again, pulling him out of his trance. He nodded, not fully convincing the other boy, who turned to the direction in which Newt was looking. Teresa was hugging Thomas, as she led him through. Alby immediately understood what was happening, squeezing the hold he still held on the boy's shoulder. "I need another drink, let's go." And Alby dragged him towards the kitchen.

Newt couldn't stop moving his leg constantly, it was a tic that he had and manifest every time he was nervous or uncomfortable. The blond couldn't be at ease knowing that Thomas was somewhere in the flat. He kept smiling from time to time, so that his friends would believe that he was following the conversation in which they had wrapped him, when the boy who was always in his thoughts, appeared in the kitchen. Newt looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"What do you think about it, Newt?" Everyone turned to see him, when Frypan diverted the conversation to him.

He looked up and watched everyone, feeling bad for not having heard them. "I think," Alby interrupted him, diverting the conversation toward him, and Newt sighed in relief.

Brenda, who was sitting by his side, smiled at him and was about to say something when the blond interrupted her. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." He stood up and went to the hallway where Minho's bathroom was, watched it for a second, turned around, to make sure no one was looking at him, and went into the opposite room, a room that Minho used as a studio, in which there was a small piano and a collection of action figures. In this room there was also a window which opened onto a small balcony, which had emergency stairs, Newt walked towards them.

"That's definitely not the bathroom." There it was, the voice that Newt heard in his dreams. The boy turned slowly and was greeted by a smile on Thomas' face. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

The older, not getting an answer, entered the room and also went to the window, opening it. Going out of it and sitting outside, making his feet hang by the bars of it. He turned to see Newt, inviting him to do the same with the gaze. Newt thought it was a cruel joke, Thomas was there, swinging his feet in the air as if nothing had ever happened, as if he had never broke his heart, as if he had not damaged him enough already. Newt, hating himself, released the air he didn't know he was holding and went out the window. He sat next to Thomas, making sure to leave a prudent distance so that their bodies wouldn't touch by accident.

The last time they were on that balcony it was to flee.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Thomas took his helmet and extended it to Newt, who observed him with uncertainty on his face. "Let's go. I know exactly where to take you."

"Are you going to leave your birthday party because you want a stupid hamburger?" Newt leaned on one foot, crossing his arms, watching him incredulously.

"Are you coming?"

The next thing Newt knew was that they were in a place far away from the city, it was almost empty because of the hour. Thomas had ordered a hamburger and a milkshake for each one, and Newt was playing with a salt-cellar.

"I know what you're thinking." The blond raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas.

"What am I thinking?" He rest his cheek on one of his hands and gave the older boy a small smile.

"You think I'm a horrible person, for having left the party that my sister decided to organize for me, without even cutting the cake." Thomas' cell phone kept sounding like crazy since they arrived and he continued to ignore it. "Nobody asked me what I wanted. I don't blame them for supposing that I would love to get drunk on my birthday but it was not what I had in mind."

"What did you want, Tommy?" Newt looked at him and took his hand, squeezing it, letting him know he was there. The blond's phone lit up with a new message from Minho, asking where the hell he had gone with Thomas.

"To be here." Thomas smiled.

"Any particular reason to want to be at a roadside restaurant on your eighteenth birthday?" Thomas seemed to think about it for a long time, but then he just denied.

The waitress brought their order and they started eating, Thomas joking once in a while, making Newt laugh and blush. The brunet's milkshake was vanilla and Newt had ordered the chocolate one, but at the end the blond change their milkshakes because he had liked more the one of the other boy.

After they had finished eating, they continued talking and then Thomas got closer to Newt, playfully playing with his feet under the table.

"Thanks." Newt looked at him confused. "For coming with me, you got in trouble because of me." The blond denied, still drinking from the milkshake, playing with the straw, looking Thomas in the eyes.

"Happy birthday, older man."

Newt smiled at him and Thomas told him that he would go to the bathroom. The blond was looking at the place, he looked at the waitress and gave her a smile, which she returned. She was about to approach when Newt received a call, it was Minho. Unsure, looking at the direction in which Thomas had gone to the bathroom, he decided to answer, walking away from the table and approaching the entrance. The call had stopped ringing, so Newt waited for Minho to call him again, which didn't take long.

"Hello?"

"Newt! Where the fuck are you? Teresa is furious with Thomas, and has tried to contact him, but he doesn't answer her calls. You need to return right now."

"I, well, Thomas has brought me to..." He turned his head and watched the brunet behind him. His gaze was tough, and Newt could deduce what Thomas thought: That he had betrayed him.

Thomas passed by his side, colliding with his shoulder. Newt lowered his cell phone listening to Minho's voice from the other side and watched the other boy go out the door of the restaurant, making the bell that was on it ring. The blond remained static, not feeling that what was happening was real. The call end, and Newt walked after, chasing him.

"Thomas, Thomas!" But it was too late, the older boy had got on his motorcycle and had started it, leaving a confused and disoriented Newt behind, but more than anything, hurt.

The boy watched the motorcycle go away and cursed, _what the hell?_ He returned to the restaurant and went to the bathroom. Newt wet his face and looked himself at the mirror. He thought that everything was going well, but Thomas left him in a place he didn't know, that was far from the city, at night. His heart ached, _How could he have done that?_ Even when Newt had accompanied him to fulfill his stupid birthday wishes. He left the bathroom and sat at the table where he had previously been with Thomas, the waitress who had smiled at him earlier came over.

"Oh. Just, I think," Newt hesitated. "Could you give me the bill, please?" His cheeks were pink, surely the waitress had watched the whole scene they had set up.

"The boy who left has paid for it." The waitress commented. She was an elderly lady, with blue eyeshadow and red lips. Newt thought that in her youth she must had been very beautiful, she still was.

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, the waitress spoke again. "How about another milkshake?" Newt smiled at him, embarrassed. "The house pays." The boy seemed to doubt it. "Come on, I know you liked the vanilla one." Newt seemed to give in and accepted the waitress' offer, flushed from her new comment.

The woman returned with the beverage, placing it on the table. Newt smiled and thanked her.

"Can I, can I ask you a question?" The waitress suddenly let go. Newt, surprised, nodded. "You said that the guy's name was Thomas, right? The boy who was here with you before." The blond nodded again. The waitress observed the calendar that was on the wall of the place, at a distance not very far from them, and again turned her gaze to Newt. "Today is his birthday?" Still confused, he answered yes. The waitress' eyes crystallized, and Newt didn't understand what was happening. "Can I sit?"

"Of course." He replied, indicating that she could sit in any of the chairs.

"I haven't seen his face for a long time, he has grown too much I almost not recognize him." The lady smiled. "How is Teresa? That beautiful girl, I missed her. To both of them. "

"She's fine." The blond hesitated, but finally got the nerve to talk. "How do you know them?" He asked puzzled, putting aside his milkshake.

The lady smiled and played with her apron, removing the strings that hung. "I guess Thomas hasn't told you." She placed her hands on the table, showing her nails painted with a dark red color. "His father used to be our friend. Mine and Dunn's, who is the cook. His whole family used to come when it was a birthday or on occasions that deserved a celebration, they liked it to be here, for the movie and videogame stores that used to be around." Newt nodded, letting her know that he was listening. "Afterwards, their parents divorced, and only the kids and their father came, the movie store had closed it long ago and the videogame store was about to go bankrupt, but Thomas still liked to come. So he was still celebrating his birthdays here. Teresa preferred other places but always came back with a smile." The lady looked at him and laughed melancholy. "Even when the video game store closed, they still came back. Until," The waitress swallowed hard. "Until the father of the kids died. He had cancer." She lowered her head, and wiped with her hands the few tears that came out of her eyes. "Thomas and Teresa never came again." The waitress observed Newt in the eyes. "Until today." Newt's throat was dry, he didn't know what to say, his brain was just trying to process all the information she had just given him. His heart softened at Thomas' thought.

"Since he came in, I knew it was him, but I didn't want to say anything. He didn't comment anything either, but it wasn't necessary." The waitress smiled. "Thank you for bringing him back here, at least for a brief moment. It reminded me of good times." The woman sighed. "I think I'll let you finish that." She stood up and before leaving, she seemed to have remembered something. "Could you do me a favor? Thomas used to eat the chocolate cake, but this time he seemed to forget it. Could you give it to him?" Newt nodded still shocked.

"I'll do it." The waitress went to the kitchen, when Newt called her. "Excuse me, can I make a call from your phone? My credit is over." The waitress nodded and indicated where the phone was. "Thank you."

Newt took out his cell phone looking for Minho's number among his contacts. He dialed each digit and the sound of the incoming call was heard. "Minho? Hi. No, I'm not with Thomas. I need you to do me a favor, no questions. Yes, I don't know where I am. Wait, I'll ask for the address." Minho waited patiently for Newt to ask his location. "Yes, I'll wait. Please, don't tell anyone." Minho answered something, which he didn't understand very well. "Okay. Minho, wait." He played with the telephone cord, apparently it was that old. "Seriously, thanks. I owe you a big one."

After a while, which Newt felt like an eternity, Minho's truck was observed through the windows of the restaurant.

"Damn, Newt. What are you doing here?" The boy stood up from the table, taking the bag with the cake that the waitress had given him. "It was very difficult to get rid of Teresa. Man, you should had seen her, she had gone crazy cursing Thomas for having left her. It was very difficult to reassure her, and not to tell her where I was going. Anyway, let's go." Newt nodded and turned, waving goodbye to the waitress. She smiled at him, and replied the gesture.

Already in Minho's truck, Newt watched from the window the night sky, his mind full of unanswered questions.

"Why don't you want no one to find out where you were? It's not like it was very important. The question is what the hell were you doing there? That's something you wouldn't know how to explain." Newt was confused, Thomas had shared part of his life with him without telling him, _why?_ "I seriously thought you were with Thomas. I mean, on the first call you almost implied it. Where will he be?"

Newt looked at the sky and observed the moon, which was in a waning quarter. Only she knew where he was. 

That same night, after Minho had left him at home, Newt took his bike and went to Thomas' flat. The guard knew him, so he let him enter. He took the bag with the cake, and knocked on the door. No one seemed to open, so he decided he would leave and come back later. Newt let out a big sigh, thinking about everything that had happened for the first time. Thomas had been a jerk with him, and regardless of the mystery that surrounded him, that had been too insensitive on his part. He couldn't be with someone who treated him that way. The blond let out another sigh in an attempt to be more dramatic, and leaned against the wall. Although he really liked the brunet, it would be the best stop seeing him. Newt's heart was pounding, it was the second time he had thought of put an end to their _friendship?_ (Honestly, he didn’t know what they were), and he wanted to believe that this was the final decision. Newt left the building, with the cake still in his hand, and went home. Upon reaching, he observed a motorcycle parked in front of the garden with a boy leaning on it. Newt continued pedaling until he reach the entrance and Thomas turned around when Newt arrived, waiting for him to get off the bike.

The boy left his bike lying in the garden and stopped in front of Thomas. "I called Minho to ask him about you, and after cursing me about ten thousand times he told me that he had left you at home." Thomas placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I looked in your window but you weren't there." Thomas approached him, and Newt looked down. "Forgive me," He took the blond in his arms and embraced him. "I was an imbecile." Newt sighed, and returned the hug, feeling stupid because he gave up so easily. After a while embraced, they parted and sat at the house entrance.

The younger placed the bag between them.

"I met someone today." Newt scratched his head, not knowing how to start.

"Have you replaced me so fast?" Thomas teased, making the younger boy laugh a little.

"She asked me to give you this." Newt handed him the bag, knowing that with that action, Thomas could figure out what had happened. The oldest opened it and saw the box that had a piece of chocolate cake. Thomas looked Newt in the eye, and knew it.

"So you've met _that_ someone today." The brunet gave him a melancholy smile, and Newt took one of his hands in his.

"I know it stopped being your birthday a few hours ago, but," Newt took a lighter from his pocket, letting go of Thomas' hand. "You can still make a wish." The blond sang happy birthday to him slowly, while the older boy smiled. When he finished, Thomas blew and Newt turned the lighter off. They laughed and the thin guy took a piece of the cake and splashed it in Thomas' face, who just laughed and came up to Newt putting their faces together to make him dirty too. The blond tried to push him away, but he couldn't stop laughing. Thomas locked him in his arms and looked him in the eyes, approaching and kissing him. After they separated, Thomas licked the boy's cheek, and the two ate the cake.

They kept talking for a while before Thomas decided it was time to leave, because they had to get some sleep. "Tomorrow Teresa will try to kill me, and I need energy to defend myself." Both stood up and the brunet took Newt in his arms giving him a kiss. "See you tomorrow." The boy nodded, and walked towards his house. He turned around, remembering something.

"Tommy." The mentioned one turned to see him, putting on his helmet. Newt thought about everything the waitress had told him. "Happy Birthday." Both smiled, and Thomas disappeared into the night.

Newt didn't know what to expect. He balanced his feet, observing the great distance that existed between them and the floor. His head was a mess, although usually it always was, and he didn't know how to get out of it. He wondered why he had even agreed to sit down, he wondered why he never let him go, and why he always ended up going back to him. Everyone had warned him not to take Thomas seriously, that he would hurt him, that he was synonymous with chaos. Newt knew this, he knew it from the moment Thomas started flirting with him, he knew it when they started spending more time together, and he also knew it all those times that they shared kisses, but he also knew that he was also chaos, that he always felt more comfortable surrounded by disaster, and he believed that together with Thomas, maybe they would find a balance. Yes, Thomas always walked away, and put him away, and everyone tried to make him understand that it was because he never really cared, but something in him thinks that Thomas also always came back to him because he couldn't live without him either.

Thomas was about to speak when the window opened abruptly, showing a worried Alby. "Newt." He spoke. "Here you are, we've been looking for you." His friend gave him a smile, and the blond smiled at him too. "We're going to start playing and I think you should come. Let's go."

The mentioned one nodded. "I'll reach you." Alby left the room and the boys looked at each other, laughter and shouts were heard down the hallway. The two stood up, and without saying anything, left the room.

Newt was slightly drunk. He still felt the fingers of his hands, and understood the words that his friends released, but if a traffic cop asked him to walk in a straight line he definitely couldn't do it. He smiled at the comment Minho had made, and everyone laughed. Thomas was in the corner, watching everything, and watching Newt most of the time.

They were playing _never have I ever_ thanks to Minho, and the questions had gone up of tone a long time ago.

"Never have I ever fallen in love with a friend's brother or sister." Brenda said, trying to make an inside joke with Frypan and Aris, but didn't noticing who else she was uncovering.

"Okay, that was highly specific." Minho replied, turning to see Newt worried, who only gave him a smile and drank from his cup, finishing the content. Everyone turned to see him, and Brenda gave him an apologetic smile, almost with pity.

"I think I'll go for more." Newt announced and stood up from the couch. Minho tried to lighten the situation, also taking from his cup and apologizing to Thomas for having fallen in love with Teresa, successfully making everyone laugh. Minho suggested another game, and all agreed willingly.

Newt was in the kitchen, his hands laying on the counter, watching his cup. The red color of this one now seemed the most interesting thing in the world while his eyes began to burn.

Thomas came in after a while, Newt looked at him, with his red eyes and wanting to disappear. He felt so weak, so exposed, so stupid. He was full of anger, but he knew it was mostly against himself, for continuing in the same situation, for not being able to let the boy in front of him go, because he loved him _so much_.

"I have come to all the parties that Minho has organized," Thomas suddenly confessed, breaking the silence that was surrounding them. "To the meetings that your friends have made and in none of them you have appeared." The brunet turned to see him, but Newt didn't look back. "I even went to the art exhibition you told me about," Thomas started playing with a bottle cap that he found on the kitchen table. "I wanted to know about you."

Tears slid down Newt's cheeks and he wiped them immediately. Thomas approached but Newt denied, stepping back.

"It's not fair." He denied again. "You can't just come back and pretend nothing happened." Newt looked at the other boy in the eye, starting to feel angry. "Did you want to know about me? You could have called, or written a simple text message. You know where I fucking live!"

"Newt," Thomas tried to speak but was again interrupted by the blond.

"No." He quickly cleansed his face with his hand. "I thought this was over a long time ago. Since, since that night you," His eyes were nailed to the floor. "If this means nothing to you, just leave me alone. I can't take it anymore." He turned to look at the door, praying that no one was listening to their conversation. "But please, just let me know. Don't leave me in this fucking limbo waiting for you."

Newt watched his trembling hands and remembered when Thomas used to hold them, when everything was still fine.

Everyone was on the dance floor, a little away from where their seats were. Newt had offered to stay, because he didn't feel that he was a great dancer and also, someone had to take care of their belongings. They tried to convince him to accompany them, but he refused. After a while, Thomas who had gone for drinks at the bar, came back and observed the blond alone, and sat down next to him on the couch. They started talking about banal things, mostly Thomas who just let go any idea that came to his mind to make Newt laugh. The afternoon advanced and the two of them were still alone at the table, busy enough to think about something else.

Thomas was playing with the blond's hands, and trying to explain how American football works, Newt couldn't stop looking the older boy's face wondering how someone could be so attractive, appreciating the touch of Thomas' hands on his. "You've understood?" Thomas' words caused Newt to come out of his trance, making him nod instinctively. The brunet raised an eyebrow, playful.

"Oval-shaped ball, end zone, violence, points. I got it." Thomas laughed and continued to play with Newt's hands.

"Smart boy." Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes, and the blond smiled delicately at him. Thomas, with one of his hands, releasing the grip on the thinner boy's hands, and placed a lock of Newt's hair behind his ear, knowing that it wouldn't last nothing there because it wasn't long enough. He dedicated to the other boy a smile and approached, kissing him. Newt surrounded Thomas' neck with his hands and Thomas took him by the waist with one of his hands, bringing him closer. Newt moved in the couch, placing his legs on top of Thomas', deepening the kiss and pulling the blond impossibly closer, sitting him on his lap.

They continued kissing for quite some time, as they separated Newt had red lips, as did his cheeks.

"You are fucking beautiful."

Minho entered the kitchen, breaking the eye contact between the two boys, he watched Newt's wet cheeks and immediately his face tensed. "Thomas, I think it's time for you to leave."

"It's okay, Minho. Don't worry." The blond commented.

"No, it's not. Newt, you're crying." Minho gave Thomas a tough look. "That's wrong."

"Yeah, but there's no need to make a more scandalous scene." Newt wiped his tears. "Sorry. Seriously, I think I have to go."

"You don't need to go." Minho said.

"Please, say goodbye to everyone for me. I don't think I can do it now, tell Teresa that I'm very happy that she's back." He gave Minho a quick hug, whispered a goodbye and gave one last quick glance at Thomas, who had his jaw tense.

The youngest left the kitchen, and Thomas tried to follow him, but was stopped by Minho. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

Newt quickly took his coat and left the flat, everyone else distracted enough to notice, all but one person. He went down the stairs almost trotting and went out through the large doors of the building that always made him feel small. He tried to recover his calm and stop crying, he was willing to ask for a cab when someone spoke behind him.

"So you plan to go to France without even saying goodbye to us, huh?" Teresa leaned against the door of the building and watched him, she pretended not to notice Newt's red eyes.

He looked at her surprised. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." The thin boy seemed to doubt her response. "They saw that we were from the same school, and they asked me for opinions. You are a talented boy." Newt smiled shyly. "You weren't planning to tell anyone?"

"My parents don't even know that I applied. Nobody, really. Only you."

"I see." She nodded. "Do you think running away is the solution?" Teresa suddenly said without any kind of filter.

"It's an option." She nodded. "Also, I'm still not sure about going." After a while, in which the two were lost in their thoughts, Teresa broke the silence.

"I know that maybe it's not the time, and it is none of my business, but I wanted to thank you." Teresa changed the subject categorically, confusing the younger boy again.

"Why?"

"For having loved Thomas." Newt looked at her, incredulous, and his heart hurt for the thousandth time in the day, _how did she also know?_ Like she could read his mind, she talked again. "He told me. Well, I imagine that most of the stories between you two he saved them for himself, it has always been like that. It's very difficult for him to share something with me, it must have meant a lot to him. I don't want to make you feel bad about it, I just want you to know. I've heard how they talk about my brother, how they think about him." Newt nodded, knowing what she meant. "Sometimes, he hurts people without thinking, he is very temperamental." Teresa leaned on one foot. "But he tries, you know? Just that sometimes, sometimes it's too much for him." Teresa's eyes filled with tears, and Newt approached her, taking her hand and squeezing it in sign of support. "Anyways, I have to go back." He gave her a last smile, and a kiss on the cheek, followed by a hug. "Please, if you go, say goodbye to Minho. I wouldn't bear to see him sad."

Newt after meditating it decided that he preferred to walk, to try clear his mind a bit. So he walked from Minho's building to the nearest subway station. Now he was aboard one, with his eyes fixed on the window, where buildings were passing as the subway moves, but he didn't pay them the slightest attention, he was lost in his thoughts.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, and pressed him closer to his body. It was midnight, and the two were in the brunet's flat. The lights were off, only the moonlight coming through the window, not being strong enough to illuminate too much. Newt rested his head on the older boy's chest, feeling complete.

Thomas had a bruise on his cheek. They had gone with all their friends to celebrate Newt's birthday, who hadn't wanted from the beginning, but had accepted at the end. The blond was flushed and a little dizzy from the amount of alcohol his friends had made him drink. A boy unknown to everyone approached Newt and tried to insinuate himself, Newt too tipsy for that, decided not to pay attention, but the boy seemed not to give in. He tried to touch the blond, but before he could lay a finger on him, Thomas was throwing the first blow that led to a very violent fight. Newt was so frightened that he suddenly stopped feeling drunk. The security people and their friends were in charge of controlling the two boys, then directing them to the exit.

Everyone decided it was time to leave, so they were at the entrance of the place.

"Let's go. Newt?" Minho gave him a doubtful look, and the blond denied. Telling him he wouldn't go this time with him, there was a worried look on Minho's face, but he didn't mention anything and nodded.

Now only the two of them were there, seeing each other's eyes. Thomas took his helmet and extended it to Newt, who accepted it and put it on. That's how they ended up in the brunet's flat, and later in his bed.

Newt caressed the other boy's face, making sure not to hurt him, he had previously disinfected the wounds. Thomas, who was looking at Newt, placed his lips on the younger, starting a session of wet kisses, tracing small circles with his finger on the waist of the thinner, driving him crazy. Their tongues were in a battle, and Newt was now on top of Thomas' body. Without being able to avoid it, the minor moaned inside the kiss. The two parted and Thomas embraced Newt, placing him by his side again.

"I think it's enough for today." Thomas commented, placing another kiss on Newt's lips, now a short one.

Newt was blushing. "Tommy," The mentioned one denied.

"When you're ready." Thomas caressed his face. "You don't have to feel pressured by me, I can wait." Newt planted another kiss on the brunet's lips. "Happy birthday." Thomas said as they parted and he took Newt in his arms, this time trying to fall asleep.

The subway doors opened, taking Newt out of the trance he was in and without observing the station instinctively he got off. He found himself walking through the wide streets for a while, which he hadn't did for a long time, but they were still so familiar to him. He stopped abruptly in front of a huge building, which was made up of thousands of windows and the top couldn't be seen if you were standing in front of it. He let out a sigh, and with all the courage he could muster he entered through the large revolving door.

The building remained the same as he remembered it, with a large red carpet covering the floor, the roof so ridiculously high and the lobby full of so many luxurious things that still left him surprised. He stared at the large chandelier above him, when someone called his name.

"Newt!" He directed his gaze to the place where the voice came from and approached the boy who was next to the main counter. "Why did you disappear?" The blond only smiled in response. "You still don't say many words to other people who aren't Thomas, huh? I understand." Newt nervously tightened his grip on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Have you been promoted?" The younger asked, pointing to the earpiece that the boy had placed on his ear, and the dark glasses that he had even inside the building.

The older one nodded. "It was last spring. I had to take several courses, and be exploited as you don't have any idea, but I think it was worth it. They have given me a lot of benefits and a weapon, plus they all respect a man in a suit. I'm intimidating now, do I look intimidating, Newt?"

The guy put on a serious face and pretended to take the gun out of the holster that was on his waist, hooked on the belt under his black jacket. Newt laughed sincerely, remembering the first time he had seen the boy in front of him. At that time Thomas used to always take him by the hand, he remembered that they were holding hands when they entered the big building, Newt had been so impressed by the elegance of the place that he didn't notice when a tall guy in a red coat had approached them, greeting Thomas. The two boys started talking while Newt played with his feet, watching the red carpet. Thomas squeezed his hand, pulling the boy out of his thoughts, telling him they had to follow the bellboy. The two followed the boy, who had entered an elevator, after climbing all the floors of the building, they went down and found themselves in a hallway. The boy continued walking, he climbed some stairs and they found a door that had some uppercase red letters that indicated 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. The bellboy pulled out a key, and the two boys waited patiently for him to open the door. The _click_ of the lock was heard, and the boy pushed the door. Thomas smiled and moved forward, making the blond cross the door with him.

The sun hit his eyes for a moment, making it impossible to open them, after a while, his eyesight became accustomed and he was able to open them slowly. As he did so, he turned his gaze to Thomas, who was also observing him and approached, placing a kiss on his forehead. He walked away from him and approached the bellboy, they had a short talk. "You can come whenever you want. Take this." He took out the key he had put in his pocket and handed it to Thomas. "So you can close later, don't bother to return it I have several copies." Thomas thanked him again. "Don't give me the thanks, you know I'm in debt with you." The two boys exchanged a few more words, and after the bell boy said goodbye, he walked out the door.

Now the two were alone on the large roof of the building, Newt turned to see him and smiled, the older approached the blond and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You must see this." He took him by the hand again and walked to the edge of the building. "You're not afraid of heights, right?"

"No." Newt answered while being dragged by Thomas. "I have a certain fascination for them in fact." Newt was speechless from the view in front of them. From there, you could see the whole city, the Sun was beginning to hide so the sky was a combination of orange and yellow colors that had hypnotized Newt. Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head on the boy's shoulder, also admiring the view.

"Isn't beautiful? Almost as beautiful as you, of course." Newt gave a small laugh, his cheeks coloring a deep red.

"It is. Thank you for sharing this with me." They continued to observe the sky, until the Sun hid and made room for the night, filling the sky with stars. The show was just as wonderful, now filling the view with city lights too. The two boys started talking, and that's what they did the time they were there, also sharing some kisses and Thomas making the younger laugh from time to time.

"Who is that mysterious bellboy who has helped us get here and why has he said he is in debt with you?" Newt asked curiously, while Thomas placed his arms around the boy's waist, also placing a short kiss on his lips.

"He's a boy who used to live in my neighborhood when we were little. We were great friends, we met again a few months ago, and he had several problems. I helped him to get this job and also a place where to live." Thomas shrugged. "I told him he didn't owe me anything, that's what I would do for a friend anyway, but he insists." Thomas stroked the younger boy's cheek. "He had told me about this place, at first I thought it wasn't a very big deal, but when he convinced me to come I was hypnotized. I wanted you to enjoy it too." Newt kissed Thomas for the hundredth time that day, separating and leaning his head on his chest.

"Then we owe him sharing this wonderful secret."

"His name is Gally."

"I'm really happy for you, Gally." Newt leaned on one foot. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, Newt." The boy gave him a sincere smile. "I can guess that Thomas kept the key, isn't it?" Newt nodded, Gally telling the blond to follow him. The boy walked to the main counter, and waving to the lady sitting on it, opened a drawer and searched something in it. "As you will understand, I am no longer a bellboy, so I don't have a set of keys with me. _Voilá_." Gally said, while he pulled out a set of keys and pulled out only one of these. The lady at the counter just let out a smile and continued doing whatever she found herself doing before the two boys arrived. Gally handed the key to Newt. "You'll have to forgive me, but now my job doesn't allow me to move from this place unless it's necessary but I'm sure you remember the way." The blond nodded. "Then hurry up, come on. The Sun is about to hide." Newt took the key and thanked Gally, going to the hall where the lift was and still feeling nervous because he was going to a place full of memories, he smiled.

When Newt arrived, and after several seconds fighting against himself, he pushed the door and opened it. The first thing his eyes saw, was a sky of a pink almost unreal. Newt was so amazed by the view in front of him that he couldn't think of anything else for a few minutes. He smiled and turned around, observing the city and how it was that there were no major changes, although it had been a year since the last time he was there. A year didn't make much difference in the change of that city, but a few minutes were enough to change his life completely, to get him away from Thomas. He smiled sadly, his eyes crystallized and Newt tried not to shed any tears because he had promised to stop.

He didn't know how much time has passed, he only knew that the sky was now a combination of lilac with blue and the rose he had observed upon arrival. He dried his tears with the sleeve of his coat and continued to watch the sky. He heard the door behind him open, and though his heart skipped a beat, and his knees felt like they were going to fade, he didn't turn around. At one time there were no words, only slow steps approaching Newt who was trying to control his breathing. The steps stopped halfway. Newt let out a sigh, and decided it was time, he couldn't run away anymore, whatever that had to happen had to be now. He had to get rid of that annoying load in his chest, which made him wonder every day if Thomas had really loved him, if it had ever mattered to the boy. Slowly he turned on his axis, and met the gaze of the other boy fixed on him. They looked at each other for a while, not knowing how to start.

"I didn't know if I would find you here." Thomas said, breaking the silence. "It was an instinct to come." Newt kept watching him, trying to understand what was behind that look, always trying to understand.

"Thomas." The brunet denied, feeling a pain in his chest from the fact that the boy in front of him called him by his name, instead of by the exclusive nickname he had.

"No, Newt." Thomas placed his hands in the pockets of the jacket. "Before you say anything, I need you to listen to me first." Newt remained silent, not wanting to argue about it. "I've always been a disaster. All my life I have known nothing but ruin and hurt and I thought it was okay, because there were no consequences. I have always been guided by my impulses, and even though I have hurt people, I never cared. Until you arrived." Newt hugged himself, still watching the boy in front of him. "I'm going to be honest with you, because I think you deserve to know everything. From the moment I saw you for the first time, I thought only of hooking up with you and letting it go, the plan changed when I asked Minho to introduce us and he refused. He had never done it before, and it intrigued me too much why with you had been different. Teresa is part of your group of friends, and I just had to tell her that I wanted to hang out more with her for she to make me part of the group. When I met you, I understood why Minho had refused, you weren't a boy of just one night. From the first moment we spoke, my head has been a mess of confusion. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and that scared me. As I got to know you, I started to worry more, but when I kissed you for the first time, I knew I had ruined everything. Because I liked you, but I couldn't let that happen. Because I'm just trouble, and I didn't want to drag you along. I tried. I tried to get away from you, but it was impossible. I knew that if I stayed, I would end up hurting you, but whenever I tried to go away, I felt guilty and returned, inside of me hoping that one day you wouldn't want me back, because I knew that it was no longer in my power to go away, but you always forgave me, even when I did terrible things and I'm," The two boys' cheeks were full of tears. "I'm so sorry. I know it's not an excuse to justify everything I've done, but I just want you to know, even if you never forgive me. That night. After the damage I did to you, I knew I shouldn't return, because even after the hell that I made you pass, you were going to forgive me, and I couldn't allow that. I walked away because I thought it was the best for both of us. But here I am, a year later with you still stuck in my head and making you cry. The truth is, I've already accepted that my heart belongs to you, and even if you don't want anything, I want you to know that I regret made you feel that way, the things you said at the party. Even though I didn't contact you, you were the only thing on my mind. I love you, that's what I feel for you."

Silence reigned between the two boys, Thomas kept watching him, trying hard not to run up to the boy sobbing in front of him, not hugging him and kissing him, and whispering that everything would be fine and he hated to see it like that, but he kept in his position, just watching him and feeling like his heart was breaking. He thought of everything Minho had said about Newt, how he had made him suffer, the nights he had seen him cry, the thousands of times he had questioned if he had not been enough. Thomas knew he didn't deserve Newt, but still he was there.

Newt opened his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out, only a great sob that he couldn't control. He kept hugging himself, tightening his grip, as if it were protecting him in some way, as if it didn't allow pain to enter. He let out a sigh and tried to control himself.

"I've always tried to understand," His voice sounded like a small echo, the words barely reaching Thomas' ears, who unconsciously stepped forward to hear the younger better. "Understand you." Newt placed his gaze in the sunset, thinking that he wasn't ready to look Thomas in the eye yet. "I think that's why I never got to hate you." He made a small, ironic smile. "All this time I've gone crazy trying to understand why I wasn't good enough for you, why you decided to leave me, why you stopped trying." Thomas tried to speak, but Newt denied. "And listening to you now," Newt returned the look, both feeling an electric current instantly go through their bodies. "I'm in a war between what I'm supposed to do," Thomas understood, both knew the right thing was for the two boys to part different ways because Newt was afraid of being hurt again, and that decision would end up killing the older one eventually, but he would do anything for the boy standing in front of him. "I don't know what's going to happen." The Sun said goodbye letting an empty sky, but the stars kept them company. "So, for now, could you just hold me?"

Thomas without hesitation approached with fast steps to Newt and placed him in his arms, the blond began to sob harder and Thomas only caressed his hair, trying to reassure him. Having him in his arms again after so long, it was a feeling that Thomas couldn't describe. The brunet felt that he was complete again, he placed kisses on Newt's forehead, and held him in his arms until the blond's breathing became normal and the tears stopped sliding down his cheeks. "Let me try to be good enough for you." Thomas whispered, still with Newt in his arms. "I will improve to deserve you, I promise." That were the last words spoken for a while. Newt remained in the older boy's arms, not wanting to abandon them.

"Let's just think about the now, okay?" Were the words that came out of the blond. The two looks crossed.

"Then, what will we do now?"

"Kiss me." Thomas knew that it was wrong, Newt was under the pressure of many emotions and maybe the boy would regret it later. As if Newt knew how to read his mind, he spoke again. "I'm very aware of what I'm asking for," The blond delicately caressed Thomas' lips with his hands. "I've been dreaming about this for a long time."

There he was, the boy of his dreams, who he loved as no one else in the world and ironically the person he had hurt the most, asking him to kiss him. His eyes were red, as were his cheeks and nose, making him look like he was sick with the flu. Thomas gave him a soft smile, and with one of his hands, removing it from around the boy's waist, he caressed one of his cheeks, wanting to cry about how beautiful the boy in front of him was. He approached and Newt closed his eyes, Thomas placed a kiss on his nose. The blond opened his eyes again when Thomas deposited another kiss, but now on his left cheek, then going to the right, and after they exchanged glances, Thomas approached and closed the distance between their lips. The heart of both boys exploded at the contact, the soft lips of Newt felt so familiar, so right. There was no other place in the world that Newt would like to be that on the terrace, under the sky full of stars, sharing a kiss with the boy he loved. His lips moved slowly, as if Thomas was afraid to break the boy who was in his arms. The kiss was full of love, and they felt as if all the sadness that the boys had felt since they parted disappeared. Newt placed his arms around Thomas' neck, deepening the kiss.

Newt knew Thomas always had been a reckless boy, and he decided to give him his heart anyway, _because that's what love means, giving everything even if you know it will end in a disaster_ , that’s what he thought at the moment and it scared him to death, because even now, after everything he had gone through, he would still choose Thomas, with his recklessness and his actions that break Newt's heart every damn time, he would still choose him _because that's love,_ that’s what he told himself _because I love him, and sometimes he loved me back_. 

So when Thomas placed his hands on his hips, and whispered in his ear that he had been the only thing he had been thinking about since they broke apart, Newt felt complete and forgot about everything. The nights crying till he fell asleep, of all the time he had spent trying to recover from the hell he lived. He only had something in his mind, that the boy in front of him chose him, that he had always chosen him.

Newt tightened his grip on the brunet's neck and reconnected their lips, running his hands through Thomas' hair, feeling something for the first time in a long time, loving the feeling. Knowing he wouldn't let it go.

Newt laughed while Minho continued to tell him about his trip in the subway, in which an old woman had decided to fight with the young man because of a misunderstanding. His stomach ached, and his lungs begged for air, but his friend didn't stop and the blond thought he was going to explode. After a while, his breathing calmed down, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes had a couple of tears that he quickly got rid of. The door flat where the two boys were was opened and Teresa came in with a boy that Newt thought he had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. They were at a party, where there were several people, it was still very early, so most of their friends hadn't arrived yet.

"Who is he?" The younger asked, as he watched Teresa and the boy greet the party hosts.

"Who?" Minho looked at the entrance and seemed to understand the question. "It's Thomas, Teresa's brother." Newt nodded, as if that made a bit of sense to him. He knew that Teresa had a brother, a very popular one, he had heard a lot about him, actually quite a lot, since the boy was too popular, but surprisingly he had never seen him before, he would definitely remember. Teresa approached and her brother followed her.

"Hi, Newt." She greeted the minor, while he nodded. "He is my brother, Thomas. Thomas, he's Newt. I don't want you to scare him, he's the baby of the group. So treat him well." She spoke to his brother. The boy just smiled, Newt's cheeks red from Teresa's presentation. The girl just smiled and approached her boyfriend, placing a kiss on his lips and telling him she wanted a drink, both going to the kitchen.

The older one sat next to Newt, almost touching his knees. Newt thought the boy was too attractive for his own good, so having him too close put him lightly, if not quite, nervous.

"Newt, right?" The blond nodded.

"Just so you know, I'm not the baby of the group. I'm bigger than Aris for a month, but apparently no one can remember that." Thomas smiled.

"Maybe they say it because you're too cute." Newt smiled, letting out a small laugh, more from nerves than from anything else.

"And you Tommy, who are you from your group of friends?" He didn't know where he had got the confidence to refer to the brunet in that way, but when he saw that the older man didn't flinch and began to follow the conversation, he calmed down. They were talking for quite some time, until Minho and Teresa returned, and all their friends began to arrive, Teresa introducing everyone to her brother, distracting the two boys from their conversation. Ally and Brenda sat in the middle of the two boys, but Thomas and Newt didn't stop exchanging glances all night.

"I have to go." All his friends complained, telling Newt to stay.

"Guys, you know that Newt's bedtime happened a long time ago. Let the baby rest." Minho said, causing some laughter, Newt raised his middle finger and cursed his friend, generating more laughter.

"Whatever, bye." Everyone said goodbye, entering the conversation again. Newt went for his coat, noticing that Teresa's brother had followed him and was stretching his arms, pretending it was a coincidence that the two were there. Newt smiled.

"Do you want me to take you?" The two boys looked at each other.

"Didn't you arrive with your sister?" He leaned on one foot.

"She was going to leave me anyway." Thomas raised his eyebrows, turning to see where his friends were, watching Teresa and Minho.

"Do you have a car?" The younger asked, putting on his coat.

"Better."

The two boys were standing in front of Thomas' motorcycle, Newt with a very noticeable look of insecurity on his face. 

"I've never been on a motorcycle, as incredible as it sounds." Newt said, generating a smile in Thomas.

"I am pleased to know that I will be your first, you will not regret it." Thomas extended the helmet that Teresa had worn on her way to the party.

"I will trust you, don't disappoint me." The two boys smiled. Newt taking the helmet and putting it on.

"You just have to put your arms around me, so you don't fall." Newt watched him, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, those are the rules." The minor nodded and climbed up behind him. He let out a big sigh, making Thomas look at him. "Everything's good?"

"It's just that, I'm afraid to fall and hurt myself." They looked into each other's eyes and Thomas nodded, not many people liked to ride a motorcycle, even his sister had a hard time accepting a ride with him. He was surprised that Newt, even without knowing him, and being afraid of that kind of vehicle, has accepted the ride.

"I would never let that happen." Thomas said sincerely. "You just have to put your arms around me, you can squeeze as much as you want. It will not bother me, I promise." The younger boy smiled at his words, nodding again.

"Thank you." After that, Newt told him where he lived. The engine roared and Newt tightened his grip, making Thomas feel tenderness for the other boy. The motorbike started and the two were traveling through the streets, the grip on Thomas always strong. Newt after a while opened his eyes, and took off his face a little from Thomas' back, observing his surroundings, everything looked very unreal, like a flurry of colors. The two boys smiled unconsciously, they could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so any correction is welcome:)
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
